There is no light where I stand
by SwedenSpeedway
Summary: Shadow find himself being followed by a mysterious Girl with a even darker past then him. Who is she? What does she want? The romantic parts are gonna take a while :-/
1. Chapter 1: Catching a Shadow

**(BTW: This chapter is more of the mystic/adventure/pushing-the-story-forward kind of chapter. The romantic stuff may take a chapter or two. Or even longer :-/ )**

**

* * *

**

**-:There is no light where I stand:-**

**-:Chapter one: Catching a Shadow:-**

It was midnight in the city.

Lights where off, shops were closed and everyone was asleep, there was not even animals around the streets.

No people, no animals. Not even a bunch of Eggmans patrolling spy robots were around.

No sound, no movement.

Well… except for a certain _Shadow._

Alone he was, in the dark.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, wall to wall.

Just jumping through the night, as he was searching for something…

But what he was looking for was not something for a special mission, or a quest on blinding power…

No… If it was something like that he would just use Chaos control.

But he didn't.

Why? Because what he was looking for was…

…something he did not know about.

No clue, no tip, not even a certain blue hedgehog who might want to help for a price.

Nothing, nothing at all.

It was just he and his desire that made him keep on.

But what was he looking for?

_A meaning._

A meaning to keep on living, a reason to stay on his feet.

But he had none for the moment.

He had always fought for power, but that was something he was tired of.

He had enough power. Hell, he had enough power to kill Sonic.

So why was he still searching?

Because even with a lot of power, you can feel alone.

'_If only she was here…'_ He thought.

**Suddenly**, he felt something.

A disturbance? Maybe, but something was indeed coming towards him.

He landed on a rooftop and turned around, ready to fight.

But there was nobody there. '_That's not right...'_

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Shadow said with his normal angry/tough attitude.

The feeling came back.

It felt like… one hundred of them.

No, thousands.

More then you could possible count.

But he saw nobody. He turned around and around, but there was nobody there.

But it was certainly someone there…

"I'm not kidding. Show yourself, OR ELSE!" he said again.

Still no answer.

'_**Gah**__, am I starting to feel afraid?'_ Shadow thought to himself.

'_No, it's a trick! I can't be afraid since there is nothing here. Someone is ju-!'_

Suddenly, a light blue female hedgehog with long hair and a black dress landed ten foot in front of him. She looked to be maybe one year younger than him.

'_Huh?'_

She stood up and looked at Shadow. No expression on her face. The closest thing he could see was sadness or fear. _'Fear?'_

He looked at her eyes.

'_Purple eyes…? Who is this?'_

"All this sadness…" She said before taking three steps.

The feeling was back.

Was it from the girl? Yes… but there was also something else.

Something bigger than the Chaos emeralds, was that even possible?

He looked up, above the girl. There was nothing there, but he felt a giant power.

It was like more than a thousand eyes were looking at him, but he could not see anything above her.

"There is no reason to _fear_ the _dead_, _Shadow…_" The girl suddenly said.

He looked back down at her.

"What?" _'The dead?'_ What did she mean?

"H-how you know my name?" Shadow said angrily, but also a bit afraid.

"The ones that passed away always have stories to tell. The ones about you are something I hear frequently..." she said.

'_What is this feeling? What is she talking about? The dead? Who is she?'_

"W-who are you?" Shadow asked, still a bit afraid. _'GAH! How can I be scared? What's going on?'_

"My name is a part of the past, just like yours…"

Shadow blinked. _'What?'_

"But people call me _Spirit_… because of my gift… or is it a curse?" she said.

Shadow chuckled. "Oh.. So now you can talk to ghosts, huh?"

'_Just another lunatic…'_

"Ghosts… are noting they like to be called, but yes."

Shadow moved his gaze above the girl, named Spirit, again.

'_That feeling, that I'm being watched… Spirits of the dead?'_

The feeling of a thousand eyes got stronger as he was looking above Spirit.

"I know you can see them Shadow. But you have to _open_ your eyes more."

Shadow tried to look more carefully, and suddenly-

***FLASH***

He could see them.

"Oh my god… what is this?" He looked back at Spirit. She was closer now.

"What do you want with me?" He asked, moving himself into a fighting stand.

"I want to know what drives you, help you forward. Help you understand your _real_ pass and future, your destiny…"

"You know about my pass?" Shadow asked.

"More then you know." She said.

Shadow could almost swear that he saw a grin on the girl for at least a second…

Who was she?

'_This got to be a trick…'_ he thought.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't want your help." Shadow said before turning around, ready to leave.

But then she was in front of him again. Like she had been standing behind him all the time…

He gazed behind himself for a short moment before looking back in front of him.

'_What the hell…?'_

"What you saw is not speed, Shadow." Spirit said.

Shadow looked at her, confused.

"Nether anything to do about the Chaos emeralds, it is more then you can understand… for the moment."

She grinned another second.

'_Who is this girl?'_ He kept thinking.

"What do you want?" He said, more angry then before.

"Have I not told you already?" she moved her hand to her mouth.

Another grin…

"Okey lady, you are really pushing my nerves! Don't play with me!" Shadow shouted.

Suddenly, the expression on the girl changed from the evil grin to a sad look.

"But Shadow… you don't understand what I really want… The sadness from the death…"

Her expression got cold and empty.

"...transform me into an empty shell…"

The expression changed back to another evil grin.

"…and I want new things to do then just help people move on."

Shadow was really confused.

He got this:

The girl was a ghost whisperer; her mission was to help those who died to move on.

She constantly changed her behavior and expression. The dead that followed her might take control over her body some times.

She wanted something.

"Explain to me, in detail. What do you want?" Shadow said slowly.

Her expression got cold and empty again.

"I want to help you remember, understand and do. I want to know what drives you and who. I wa-"

Shadow moved his hand up.

"Stop right there." He said, a bit angry. "I don't need you, or your help!"

Spirit just grinned at him again and started to move closer.

"You don't want it, but you are going to get it. Because it is your destiny."

She suddenly stopped, and her expression got cold and empty.

"But I will let you have some time to think about it."

***FLASH***

Suddenly, she was gone.

'_What the hell did just happen?'_

Shadow stood still and turned around several times, making sure the girl really was gone.

Which she was, both she and her ghost were gone.

"I can't take this shit…" Shadow said, before jumping away and continuing his search.

* * *

**Now that was confusing but exciting, don't you think?**

**So who is this mysterious woman named Spirit? What does she REALLY want with Shadow?**

**HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO MAKE THIS A ROMANTIC STORY?**

**Nah, :P**

**We will see what happens; only time can tell.**

**Remember that Spirit may just be possessed under this whole chapter. Her own self maybe understands Shadow more than it looks here.**

**Anyhow, hope you did enjoy that. Chapter two will come when it comes.**

**Bye-bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding the dead

**-:There is no light where I stand:-**

**-:Chapter ****two: Understanding the dead:-**

_Normally, I don't feel afraid._

_I never, ever feel afraid._

_And if I did, I wouldn't tell anyone._

_Like today, I felt fear._

_Second time I felt it…_

_First time was, when __**that**__ happened…_

_Maybe I am scared for real, or was it some kind of mind control?_

_No... I can't be mind controlled. Never._

_Then what was this?_

_Who was that woman?_

_Can people really talk with the dead? And how the hell can I in that case?_

_I saw… dead people, above her…_

_Acting like flying companions, but with their eyes aiming at me._

_If she, if I can talk to the dead… can I talk to... __**her**__?_

_Wait! Maybe it's a trap._

_It could be… __**him**__!_

_I actually never saw him die; just that he was falling down towards that city… I think…_

_What if he is alive, and that girl works for him?_

_Maybe…_

_First, I need to understand more about what happen when people die, or at least what other think that they know about that topic._

_Now… who that I know have a library full of old rumors and history?_

_Urgh…_

* * *

**Later…**

Knuckles was sitting in his normal spot, guarding the Master emerald.

Nobody, ever would steal it. Not as long as he was there.

And he would never stop guard it.

Ever.

Suddenly, he felt something.

'_Huh?'_

He got up on his feet and turned around.

"Shadow!" Knuckles shouted at the person that just arrived.

"Now before you go idiotic an-" Shadow started to say.

"If you are going to steal th-!"

"**I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID JEWELRY!"** Shadow yelled.

Knuckles froze. _'Stupid jewelry?'_ Did Shadow just say that about the Master emerald?

'_Okey, this guy is serious about something…'_

"Well… what do you want then, Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow crossed his arms and sighed. "I need your help with something…"

Knuckles blinked a couple of times. "M-my help?"

"Want me to repeat myself? Yes, I want your help… Okey?" Shadow said angrily, but a bit… _'What? Okey something is seriously wrong with him today…'_

"I hear you have a library full with old history and rumors. I would like you to help me find some information I need." Shadow explained.

"And why should I help you?" Knuckles asked angrily.

Shadow moved his hand forward, holding a Chaos emerald. "You can get this, if you find what I need to know."

Knuckles blinked. _'WHAT?'_ Shadow would seriously give him a Chaos emerald, just like that? For some old information, that did not feel right.

"You can get it now if you want." Shadow said as he tossed the emerald to Knuckles.

Knuckles took it, and felt its power as it begun to shine next to the Master emerald. It was indeed not a fake one, what was up with Shadow?

"Seriously?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"HEY!" Shadow said with his normal angry attitude. "I don't have time screwing around with your pathetic questions! Ether you help me or I can leave."

Knuckles blinked. Shadow was serious, but it still did not feel right.

He could see fear in Shadows eyes. _'Fear?'_

Shadow just started to look around himself, something felt wrong.

***FLASH!***

He suddenly saw them. All the people that had done Knuckles job before him. They were still there, guarding the Emerald. Even after their deaths.

'_Oh my god… What is happening with me?'_

***FLASH!***

They were gone again…

"Shadow? You alright?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah I just…" Shadow said slowly. "…saw something…"

'_Okey now I know something is wrong!'_ Knuckles thought.

"Fine, I will help you. But no Funny business!"

Shadow nodded. _'NODDED?'_

They walked into an old room. It was all made out of rock, pictures everywhere.

Book shells made of rock, "books" made out of rock. Everything was made out of rocks.

"Now what are you looking for exactly?" Knuckles said as they walked around the "library".

"Something… about the dead." Shadow said. Knuckles looked confused at him.

"What?"

"Does everything have to make sense with you?" Shadow asked. "I want information about… if the dead can talk to the living."

Knuckles chuckled. "Alright, does not make sense that you want to know about it but… sure."

He started to read something from one of the "books". "Here it is…"

"Sometimes, when people die they stay among the living because there is something still to do. Of course they can't communicate with us." Knuckles said. "So once here and then, at least it says, someone is born with the power to talk with spirits and help them to the other side."

He looked at Shadow. "Are you telling me you are one? Because I am pretty sure you are some kind of creation, not a real 'born' person."

Shadow just looked blankly, thinking. _'Is there someone else's blood in my veins?'_

"Can the person that sees the ghosts get… controlled?" Shadow asked?

Knuckles looked back at the text. "Apparently, if you let them or are too weak."

Shadow thought about it. Maybe the girl was a ghost whisperer against her own will?

"Shadow, my I ask why the fuck you care about this old stuff? You don't really respect old history." Knuckles said.

Shadow shook his head. "Who cares, I got what I wanted. Keep the emerald, I got to go." He then left the place, in an instant.

Knuckles were confused. _'What just happened?'_

* * *

**Oooooooooh. Okey fine... That was not so much in story, but in character development it was something…**

**Just wanted some kind of an update, and going all into the story WITH ACTIOOOOOOON felt… too soon.**

**Hope you still liked it though, next chapter might be more thrilling like the first one.**

**And yes, Black Doom might show up if you REALLY want him.**

**/SwedenSpeedway**


	3. Chapter 3: You don't feel my pain

**-:There is no light where I stand:-**

**-:Chapter ****three: You don't feel my pain:-**

Dawn, people are still asleep.

Lights are still off.

Shops are closed and there is still no one of Eggmans robots around.

Diffrence? The sun is up.

But that's all, at least for a certain light blue hedgehog with long hair.

She walks around the streets, afraid, sad and cold.

What drives her?

A _reason_.

A reason to stay on her feet, a meaning to live.

But she had none for the moment.

She had always fought to help the dead, but she was tired of it.

She had enough of it… Hell she had done enough to be a saint.

But who is she?

She does not even know it herself…

All she knows is that ever since she was 13, she has been able to see and talk to ghosts.

At day, she just sees them and hear their voices.

At night...

…they take over her body.

Her actions, her will.

All she knows is that Shadow, who apparently shares something she has, might be able to help her.

At least, that is what the spirits have told her…

He can see the dead, just like her…

How?

"_Another piece of blood…"_

"_He's a demon…"_

"_The DNA in him is more different then he knows…"_

Spirit moved her hands to her head.

Not even on day they would leave her alone. _'The voices…'_

Everyday… she cries.

She wants to die, but the dead need her.

More than she want to help.

"Taking a walk?" A voice behind her said.

She looked behind her, it was Shadow.

"_Kill him."_

"_Help him."_

"_Tell him…"_

"_Fool him!"_

The voices came back, in a bigger way, telling her what to do. There was something about Shadow and the dead…

"Sh-Shadow" Spirit said, sadly.

'_Something is different about her.'_ Shadow thought. The girl seemed to be more in control this time. But she also seemed sadder than ever.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"I always cry, just like you do inside." She said sadly, brushing away her tears with her hand.

"May I ask how you know so much about me?" Shadow asked, calmly.

"They tell me, even though I don't want to know…" She said.

"The spirits?" Shadow asked.

"Yes…" She said before coughing. "They tell me a lot about you. How you struggle to survive, without knowing it yourself as you are somewhere in the middle of hero and villain… You think you are fighting for power…"

Shadow frowned. "I don't?" He asked, crossing his arms.

She shook her head. "You are like me, you just never been able to really use your power."

Shadow was confused. "I have the same powers as you?" He asked, curiously.

"You felt them… nobody without the power can feel them. Since you are a creation, you are biologically just 5 years old. Your body though… is twenty."

Shadow thought about it, it could actually make sense. He had always been hearing things some of the times… and the reason he did not really see the dead could be since he was "born" 5 years ago.

"How can I see them? Is there something in my blood I don't know about?" He asked.

"All these questions…" Spirit said, shaking her head.

"You alright?" Shadow asked. Still not in a "care-about".

The girl just kept shaking her head. "I am never alright, that is why I'm warning you. Don't wake your powers, you will feel as bad as me."

Shadow chuckled. "Yesterday you wanted me to learn about my po-"

"It wasn't me!" Spirit shouted. "It was **them**, the dead! Please ju-"

Shadow was holding his hand up. "Quiet, you need rest."

Spirit looked blankly at him. "Don't you understand me?"

"I understand to one 100% what you are saying, I just don't care right now. I'm curious."

"But if I am close to yo-"

"If you are close to me…" Shadow continued. "I will have all the information I need."

Spirit sighed. "What makes you want to have a whole life of whispers just to help endless dead people?"

Shadow crossed his arms again. "A special person." He said in a, almost _"normal"_, tone.

"Unless you already know her." He said, looking into Spirit's eyes.

She moved away her head, slowly. _'She does know her…'_

"I been here to long, I have to leave." She said, nervously.

She started to walk away, but Shadow grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let me go! It's for your own good!"

"For my own good, or for yours?" He said back, coldly.

She stopped moving. Shadow moved his hand away from her arm.

"You really want to know the power?" She asked, still a bit nervous.

"Do you want help?" Shadow asked back.

She nodded slowly.

"Good, because I might just know the guy." He started to move back a little.

He waved at her, telling her to follow. "Come on, this way."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOH! The mystery!**

**What is going to happen next? WHO KNOWS!**

**All we do know is something is going to happen, so watch out for next chapter.**

**See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4: There might be Doom

**-:There is no light where I stand:-**

**-:Chapter four: There might be Doom:-**

"He knows about his powers…"

"_She told him."_

"_She might tell him moreeee…"_

"_He might find you."_

"_He might try to kill you."_

"_He killed us, you are left."_

"_Why won't you kill him?"_

The spirits kept telling him, asking him, what to do.

But he just said what he always said.

"_**It is more fun this way… I like competitions."**_ He said with his dark voice.

The dead did not understand him.

He had been defeated once, why give Shadow more ways to beat him?

"_He is going to kill you."_

"_You are just hiding… Coward…"_

"_I would like to see you die…"_

"_Hah, you are so dead."_

"_You might be telling the truth there."_

The voices kept telling him that if he did nothing now, he was dead.

But he got enough of it.

"_**SILENCE!"**_

The voices died, just like how their souls had for some years ago.

There was a difference between him and Shadow.

Shadow could not control the dead.

He could.

He was going to win.

"_**Now go do your job… gather information. Or else!"**_

They went to do their mission.

Even the dead feared Black Doom.

And that was why he was going to win.

"We will meet again soon Shadow, The hedgehog… Just wait…"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Knuckles frowned, was that Shadow he felt coming?

Did he not get enough information? What did he want now?

"Echidna!" a familiar voice shouted.

Knuckles looked back, it was Shadow.

Second time he came from nowhere.

"What do you want now? Did I not gi-" Knuckles said before stopping.

He noticed the light blue long haired hedgehog. She looked sad.

"Who is this?" He asked Shadow.

"She is the ghost whisperer." Shadow answered coldly.

Knuckles looked over to the girl, she looked busy watching the place.

"What are you looking at?" Knuckles asked her, gently.

She looked at him, blankly. "Your father died of a hearth attack, didn't he?"

Knuckles looked back shocked at her.

"How yo-"

"I need to check your library again." Shadow interrupted "We need information how a ghost whisperer can control his powers better so he does not get possessed."

"Why should I help you, again?" Knuckles said.

"To help her." Shadow said, nodding to the girl.

Knuckles looked at her.

Shadow, helping someone else then himself? Nah, that didn't feel right.

"I don't believe you." Knuckles said back.

Shadow sighed. He pulled out another Chaos emerald and handed it to Knuckles.

"This is my last one." He said to Knuckles, with a worried tone.

'_Holy crap…'_ Knuckles thought. Shadow was more serious then before.

"You can keep it." He found himself saying. "I just wanted something to believe you."

Shadow nodded, moving the emerald back from Knuckles.

"What's your name?" Knuckles asked the girl.

She looked at him, trying to smile.

"Spirit." She said.

"Alright, you guys follow me to the library."

They went down back into the library.

Shadow was still surprised the whole thing was made out of rocks.

It was… old!

But Spirit seemed to be impressed.

"This place has so much history, impressive."

Knuckles chuckled and smiled at her. "Thanks, I do my best to keep it alive and gather more information."

She smiled at him. "You do a great job already."

"Just hurry up and find the information…" Shadow insisted.

Knuckles went to a bookshelf and started to search.

"Spirit." Shadow said. She looked at him. "You like history?"

"If it is not told by dead voices, then yes."

Shadow chuckled, the girl got humor.

"Do you now anything about your own past?" He asked her.

She just shook her head. "I just know my mother was a psychic."

Shadow frowned. "She could see in future and stuff?"

"Don't know… maybe?"

"Does that mean that maybe you ca-"

Knuckles came back, holding a "book" made out of rock with symbols. "I got the information, kind of…"

Shadow looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well… good or bad first?"

Shadow crossed his arms, sighing. "Go with the bad first."

"Well… It says nothing at all on how you can get better with your powers."

Spirit sighed, shaking her head. "Knew it…"

"But…" Knuckles continued. Spirit looked up at him. "…it says where you can the information."

Shadow's eyebrow went up. "Huh?"

"Well you see..." Knuckles continued. "...there is suppose to be this old temple, older then this one. In it is an old training area plus a library about the powers."

Knuckles looked up at the two hedgehogs. "Sounds like an empty psychic school is just waiting for you, Spirit."

Spirit chuckled. "Believe me, it's not empty. It's full, like this place."

"Huh?"

"She means there is still spirits around, like here." Shadow explained.

Knuckles started to look around, trying to see these spirits.

Both hedgehogs chuckled.

"Where is this temple?"

Knuckles told the position, but also warned them.

"There might be ANY kind of trap there, or creature. Be careful."

Spirit nodded, but Shadow just answered in his own way. "Whatever."

And so they went to go.

"Spirit?" Knuckles said, before the hedgehogs where gone.

"Yeah?"

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

* * *

**Later...**

"I... did not expect this." Spirit said, looking down at the old temple.

"I kind of did." Shadow said back.

"What? Then wh-"

"Because I know what to do in these situations, easy."

Both of them were on a cliff, looking down at the temple.

Someone was already there, GUN.

Shadow easily jumped off the cliff and walked over to the guards and scientist at the entrance of the temple.

"Soldier." Shadow said, walking to the guard closest to the door.

"I am here fo-"

"Agent Shadow, I am told to tell you that you have no access here. Please leave

immediately." The soldier said.

Shadow looked angrily but surprised at the guards. "What?"

"You heard the man, piss off!"

Shadow chose to leave, for the moment...

"Any luck?" Spirit said in a sarcastic way.

Shadow just muttered something, then answered her.

"I might be able to sneak in. I could just use Chaos control and teleport myself in, but they probably have some sort of technology to detect it."

"So your sneaking in?" she asked.

He nodded and jumped off the cliff again ("Stay here."), but this time landed next to another entrance that wasn't that much guarded.

He quickly got under a table with objects on.

"So... Did they found something in there doctor?" A guard asked.

Shadow started to crawl under the table, slowly.

"Why are you asking? You are just a guard, you a spy or something?"

The guard chuckled. "Nah, just like this supernatural stuff. Going to write a sci-fi book."

The scientist laughed. "Sci-fi? You sir, should read science books."

_'Great.._' Shadow thought. _'..their are busy.'_

As the two people argued, Shadow quickly got into the temple.

It was big inside, even got several floors under the building.

The rooms were big, the hallways long, it seemed it never would end.

He found himself in a big room, close to the middle of the temple.

It looked like a boxing ring, but made out of rocks.

"Rocks..." Shadow muttered. "Why rocks?"

But something was wrong... where was the guards?

He looked around the ring, there was several items for training but also a bunch of knocked out guards.

"Whata fu-"

Something landed behind Shadow.

He quickly turned around, a bullet was fired.

He ducked in the last second.

He ran towards the person that had fired the gun, and started using his own close combat style.

The person, that had a giant black coat, a hat and sunglasses, was as tall as him and blocked the punches and kicks perfectly.  
It was like he knew Shadow's combat style...

But Shadow snatched the gun, and grinned. "Got your weapon, heh..."

The mysterious foe kicked the gun away and then kicked Shadow in the face.

He backed off, but blocked the next kick and flipped his enemy so he flew to the middle of the room.

When his foe hit the ground, his coat, hat, glasses flew off.

Under it, he wore a stealth suit made with armor.

But the surprising part was, he was an hedgehog.

But that was not all.

He looked exactly like Shadow, except some things.

He was 35, his hair was shorter, eyes where blue and he did not have any red stripes at him.

He also had a mustache, which was odd for a hedgehog.

The mysterious look-alike got up and got himself into fighting stance.

So did Shadow.

The weird thing? Their stance were the same...

"Who are you?" both of them said with an almost identical voice, except the one with the stealth suit sounded a bit older.

Shadow frowned, but the other one grinned.

"Interesting fighting style you got there, kid." He said, still grinning. "Reminds me of my own."

They started to walk around each other, in case someone tried to do something.

Shadow chuckled. "I was about to say the same."

Both of them looked around, they were in the middle of the boxing ring.

_'I don't know who this is, but I don't have time to fight him!'_

Shadow pulled out his emerald and shouted. "**Chaos Co-!**"

But the other one got one himself. "**Chaos Storm!**"

He was faster, but also, he knew how to use the Chaos emeralds.

Chaos storm, it was like a tornado of lightning. It sent you flying in the air, full with pain.

Shadow got caught in it and found himself flying through the room.

The pain, it hurt more then anything. An electric storm of doom.

He felt down on the ground. It hurted everywhere.

He was still awake, but barley.

The look-alike jumped down to Shadow.

"Got a name, kid?"

"Shadow..." he said, getting back on his feet. "...yours?"

He got into fighting stance and the look-alike grinned.

"Well I'm Fury. Nice to meet you." He also got into fighting stance.

They started to walk around each other again. "Same..."

"Where did you learn Chaos control, kid?" The older one asked.

Shadow chuckled. "Born with it. You?"

The other one chuckled back. "Learned it."

They looked at each other, trying to figure out the next move.

"Why are you here?" Fury said.

Shadow chuckled. "Looking for something."

Fury chuckled back. "Me too... Does this involve a library full of secrets and power?"

Shadow nodded.

"Well... This means we are after the same thing." Fury said.

Shadow nodded again, smiling.

Fury stopped, as well as Shadow.

"Guess we have to fight about it, right Shadow?"

Shadow grinned. "Didn't think you were going to ask."

Fury jumped up. So did Shadow.

Several punches, kicks and blocks were thrown from each other.

All in the air, nobody of the hedgehogs wanted to lose.

Shadow sent his foot flying for Fury's face.

But his enemy saw it coming...

"Bad luck, kid." he said, throwing Shadow down on the ground.

"Ghu!"

Fury landed next to him.

"Come on, I know you are better then that."

Shadow moved his hand for something, then got up.

"Freeze..." he said, aiming the gun at Fury's face.

But unfortunately... "Heh, sorry kid. I only got one bullet."

Shadow grinned. "Nice try..."

***CLICK***

Shadow looked shocked at the gun.

"**CHAOS STORM!**"

"**FU-!**"

Shadow was hit, and flew back.

Again...

He hit the ground.

Again...

_'Who... the fuck, IS THIS? How can he be better then me?'_

Fury walked over to Shadow.

"Sleep well, kiddo."

***DUNK***

Knocked out.

"Bad luck, see you next time... Shadow."

The older one walked away, with a smile at his face.

"I will be waiting for ya, kid."

Meanwhile, Spirit wondered why it took such long time.

_'Hope he is alright...'_

_

* * *

_

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Wow, I can say that anytime in the end of a story and it fits XD**

**Well, who the fuck is this new guy?**

**Why he looks like Shadow? And why is he trying to steal something from the temple?**

**Was that Black Doom in the beginning?**

**DUH!**

**Well, all of these questions will get answered...**

**Someday.**

**Watch out for next chapter, may get exciting :D**

**Thanks for reading buds, please R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5: DoubleCross

**-:There is no light where I stand:-**

**-:Chapter five: Double-Cross:-**

"_Agent Shadow... Can you hear us?"_

Shadow didn't open his eyes, he knew what was going on.

He was in a room, probably painted with the color gray.

He was sitting on a chair, his hands were stuck on the chair thanks to a pair of ropes.

He didn't open his eyes, as he didn't want it to be true.

"_Agent Shadow?"_

"Yes... I can hear you..." Shadow said, coldly.

"_Good, I believe you know why you are here." _The voice said, it came from a pair of speakers.

"Yes... breaking the rules?"

There was a short silence.

"_We believe the right term is being a traitor... but sure."_

Shadow sighed, he was right.

He was so screwed...

"_You might just be set free, though loosing your G.U.N. Status, if you tell us what the other intruder looked like."_

Shadow opened his eyes, they didn't know what the intruder looked like.

This meant two things.

One, Fury was so good on sneaking that nobody saw him when he knocked them out. _'Impressive...'_

Second, if he told them false info now it would mean that he could hunt down Fury himself. Still, lying would be consider dangerous.

So...

"Lets make a deal, I catch him for you and give back what he stole. Just set me free and I will get him for you."

More silence from the speakers.

"_Negative, it seems like you don't want to give us his identity cause of personal reasons. Also, we know you want what he stole."_

Shadow sighed, this didn't go as planed.

"_We believe you should stay here until you tell us his ID, then we will see what happens."_

The speakers turned off.

_'Dammit!'_

Shadow muttered something, if it was something he hated it was not being able to do what he wanted.

If just someone could bust his ass out...

Silence...

Nothing happened.

_'For once... I could accept being saved by Sonic...'_

But he didn't.

It was just Shadow and the emptiness.

_'Fuck...'_

_

* * *

_

**Five hours later...**

Shadow woke up.

He looked around.

Yep, he was still stuck in that room.

Still sitting on the chair.

But something... was up.

He couldn't hear anything, but he had a strange feeling **_something_** was coming.

He smiled for himself.

***KAPOW!***

***RATATATATA!***

"**GO GO GO!**"

"Don't mo**-ARGH!**"

"SONOVAH! Stop her!"

People were shooting and screaming outside.

Somebody was coming to save him.

And he knew who...

***PHFOOOM!***

Or.. at least he thought he did...

The boor blew up, but the one who came in floating with a strange aura around her.

It wasn't Rouge, it was Spirit.

"Spirit?" He said, before realizing he was suddenly free from his chair.

He looked at the chair, then on spirits face.

A cold evil grin, she wasn't herself.

"_Follow us, Shadow."_ The voice's did not came from her mouth, it was like Shadow heard them in his head. _'Whata.. fuck?'_

He chose to follow the possessed Spirit, letting her take care of every guard that came past them.

It was... horrible... blood everywhere...

But impressive for Shadow, because he saw power.

"Very, very impressive. I know it isn't you that is doing it Spirit, but still... Impressive."

He just had to know how to master that power...

A soldier jumped out of a corner. Shadow was about to do something when Spirit suddenly ripped of his arms just snapping her fingers.

"Holy shit!"

A grenade was suddenly thrown from another corner.

Shadow was about to jump away when Spirit turned the grenade into a small ball of metal.

She then threw the ball, with her thoughts, towards the one who had thrown it.

It went through his throat...

"Aoch..." Shadow added.

She suddenly took a turn to the right. _'That's odd... there is not suppose to be an exit there.'_

He still followed her though and got surprised over what he saw.

It was three Chaos emeralds in some weird kind of machine.

"I believe you are looking for these.." Spirit said, coldly with her evil grin. Shadow nodded and destroyed the machine taking the emeralds.

He held his hand out to Spirit.

"Grab my hand and I will take us out of here."

But to his surprise, she shook her head.

"Not done yet..."

She was about to fly out for some more killing, but Shadow grabbed her hand and teleported them out of the base with the help of Chaos control.

"**WHAT?**" The angry cold voice of the possessed Spirit said.

"Sorry, but you are not yourself."

***BZOM!***

They landed in some forest, and Shadow let go of spirits hand.

She looked so angry he thought she was going to attack him when she suddenly...

Calmed down, she seemed to become herself again.

Shadow looked behind him. _'Sunlight...'_

He looked back at Spirit. "You okey?"

She gasped, her hands at her face. "Oh..oh my god!"

She felt down on her knees, she cried loudly.

Shadow looked at her, she had just seen herself kill a bunch of people.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey... It wasn't you, you couldn't done anything..."

She looked up at him, tears falling down from her eyes.

"This is why you can't stay close to me. I can hurt you and the same can happen to you."

Shadow shook his head. "Sorry, but we both need each other."

Spirit sighed. "Why..?"

Shadow crossed his arms. "Know anyone named Fury? Black hedgehog, like me but no red. Also older."

Spirit nodded. "I heard something... from _them_, but not much that can help you in my current stage."

Shadow sighed, why was there still so many questions in his life?

"Do you know if he have some kind of connection to me?" Shadow said, remembering how much Fury looked like him.

"Yes, but how I don't know."

Shadow frowned, there was a connection between him and Fury.

And he had to find more information about it...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"_He is getting more information then he should!"_

"_He can't find the connection, he can't!"_

"_Why are you just sitting here? FOOL!"_

Black Doom chuckled, stupid voices did not know what they were talking about.

"_**Just wait my friends... the time is coming, the time is coming..."**_

The time was coming...

* * *

**A really short action sequence, a bunch of moments pushing the story forward and another Black Doom moment.**

**Next chapter may get longer and more exciting, don't worry :P**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't wake the Fury

**-:There is no light where I stand:-**

**-:Chapter six: Don't wake the Fury:-**

At an old apartment building, a black hedgehog entered quietly.

He wore a black coat, sunglasses and a black hat as he tried to not show people what he looked like.

People could still remember who he was.

He walked over to a door, taking out a pair of keys.

As he locked the door up, he looked all around him to make sure nobody was around.

He didn't want the extra company...

He locked the door after him before taking his outdoor clothes off and sitting on his old, broken, red couch.

He sighed, this shit was getting harder everyday.

He was getting older for every second, and his stealth-suit grew tighter every minute.

"I am getting to old for this shit..." He said, holding an old book in his hand.

He had taken it from that library, where he had fought Shadow.

Shadow, why was his fighting style so close to Fury's?

Why did he look so much like him?

"At least I got this book... It seems important enough..."

Fury was an ex-agent, he had done hundreds of agent,assassin and spy missions.

But he then left them and started a career as a thief.

But no normal kind of thief, he stole old things that would give him a bunch of million dollars at the black market.

After all... it was the only way to get a job without G.U.N. Constantly tracking him...

"_**Fury, can you hear me...?"**_

Fury looked shocked around his apartment.

Nothing around...

He moved his hand up to his head, he had a giant headache.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" He yelled.

He had heard that dark voice many times.

He was ether crazy or someone tried to talk to him through telepathy or shit.

"Why... can't I be alone...?"

Fury sighed.

At least... he had gotten an interesting fight, and foe.

He grinned evilly.

That Shadow, could be an interesting enemy.

"I hope we meet again kid, I do." He said before laughing.

***DONK DOONK DONK!***

"Oooh shit, oh snap..." He said.

Somebody was knocking on his door.

He looked through the hole at the door.

Looked like an police officer.

"Sir, please open the door. We need information for a crime yesterday."

The officer crossed his arms, all he had to do was ask some questions and now nobody at this district wanted to open their doors?

"Geez!"

The door opened, but in stand of a black hedgehog there was an old fat Panda with a beer can.

"Yah?"

"Oh shit, sorry sir. Did I interrupt something?"

"OFCAUSE YOU DID! I wa-"

"Please! Don't tell me, I will be leaving... GOD!"

The officer ran out, the stench was enough answer.

The panda smiled before closing the door and locking it.

***BZZP***

Fury turned off the hologram.

That thing had cost him a lot of money, but it was worth it.

"To easy, every day..."

***DUNK DUNK DUNK!***

"Ah, come ON!" Fury said, angrily.

Another person was knocking on his door.

But before he got time to react, the door flew up.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Fury rolled away from the flying door, and jumped for cover behind his couch.

He took out a silenced USP, aiming at the intruder.

Surprisingly, for him, it was woman.

Or... two of them.

"Where is he?" The youngest one said.

Fury just kept hiding with the gun, aiming.

They didn't see him. _'Thank god...'_

The older one, the bat, pointed to the couch. _'AH SHIT!'_

"SONIC!" The youngest one said, destroying the damn coach with her hammer.

"Sonova bitch!" Fury said rolling into the kitchen.

"Hes running for it." The older one informed the young pink hedgehog.

"You are not going anywhere!" Amy said, following the dark figure through the apartment.

Fury wished he had bought those new lights, his apartment was so dark that this girl mistook him for... someone! Who was this Sonic she wanted so damn much anyway?

He jumped out the window, and landed at the streets.

It was night, she would not see the difference at this darkness.

"Stop running!" The girl said, jumping after him.

"Stop following me!" He said back, running away. He didn't really want to fight a young girl, but she was pushing his limits.

Amy kept running after the hedgehog in the darkness.

Sonic had just taken off as normally, but to this part of town.

Someone had bought an apartment with the name "Mr. Hedgehog".

Who but Sonic would call themselves that? And what did he do in that apartment?

Fury just kept running. This girl was crazy!

"Jesus...fuck...god...damn...it!"

He decided it was time to jump away and so he did, landing on a rooftop.

"Damn bitch..." He said, taking a long breath.

Suddenly, two figures came flying up to the rooftop.

It was the bat and the hedgehog.

"Thanks, Rouge." Amy said, jumping down at the roof. "So-"

"**Would you stop following me? I know you are not a damn agent, but you are more then annoying to be one! I am not named SONIC! For fucks sake! You stupid young girl, get a life!**" Fury yelled.

Amy backed off, she felt embarrassed.

"Ops..." She said, taking her hammer behind her back.

"You destroyed my door, my sofa and almost MY BRAIN!** Jesus!**" Fury continued, angrily.

Rouge landed next to him.

"Sorry, Shadow." She said. "Apologize, Amy"

"So-sorry, Shadow." Amy said, shaking her head.

Fury looked confused at the two girls.

First, the youngest one had miss token him for her boyfriend.

Second, now they thought he was someone named Sha-

_'Shadow!' _He thought to himself._ 'They think I am that kiddo from before.'_

Apparently, in this part of night, it was a bit hard to notice his hair was shorter and he didn't have any red stripes.

"What are you doing here in this part of town anyhow?" The older one, Rouge, said.

Fury thought about it. Should he lie?

_'Fuck no... I am to tired for lies right now...'_

"I... ain't Shadow ether." Fury explained.

The females looked confused at him.

"Then, who are you?" They said.

_'Ah come on! Just be cause I look a bit like Shadow they suddenly think there is a connection?'_

"I am nobody, now leave me alone. I gotta go..." He said, jumping off the rooftop.

Amy took a long breath.

"That... was awkward."

"Indeed..."

_'Young people...'_ Fury thought as he went back home.

Thanks to them, he had to move his headquarters again...

There was just one tiny iny problem...

"Where... is the book?" Fury said, looking in his apartment.

_'Fuck...'_

_

* * *

_

**Heheheheh!**

**I had to put that in, I thought it was funny :P**

**Amy often mistakes new hedgehogs for Sonic, and I thought it fitted since it was night.**

**And seriously, "Mister Hedgehog."**

**You would just think immediately, "SONIC!"**

**I hope that answered some questions about Fury, plus added some humor.**

**HEHEHEHEH!**

**Amy, poor girl.**

**And don't worry, even if she probably won't come up in any other part of the story she will still be together with Sonic.**

**In... some way.**

**But next chapter will take us back to Shadow, so stay tuned!**

**PS: Amy ain't crazy here, just gets a bit pissed when Sonic don't take her seriously.**

**They are together.**

**Fury just sees her as crazy because of her behavior. He is after all a 35 year old ex-agent. He sees things differently...**

**Anyhow, see yah!**


	7. Chapter 7: You are not soulless

**-:There is no light where I stand:-**

**-:Chapter seven: You are not soulless:-**

Knuckles kept sitting at his spot, guarding the Master emerald like he always did and would.

He then felt that again.

"Oh my god… him, again?"

He turned around.

Yup, there was Shadow again with the girl.

"What now?" Knuckles said. "What is it you possible want from me that is so important?"

Shadow chuckled. "I want you to look after Spirit when I go look for someone."

Knuckles frowned. "Here? Why here?"

Shadow looked over to Spirit.

She saw to have more focus every time they were here, like she was safe.

And she was.

She felt like she had the control and that she was safe.

Why?

Spirit looked around.

The spirits of all the old guardians were focusing on something.

And outside the area of the Master emerald…

Was the ghosts who constantly followed Spirit.

They didn't want to enter the area.

Why?

The guardians.

They still did their job, even if the intruders were ghosts.

Except one…

She looked next to her.

One of the spirits that constantly followed her was still there.

And she trusted her.

"_I will tell him when the time is right…"_ Spirit whispered to the ghost.

"Who you talking to?" Shadow asked.

She looked surprised at him. "Oh, nobody."

Shadow frowned, but looked back at Knuckles.

"She is safer here."

Knuckles just sighed.

"Fine, fine whatever, I will make sure nothing happens to her as long as she does not do anything stupid."

Shadow nodded before looking over to Spirit.

"I will be back soon."

Spirit nodded to Shadow.

And then he was gone.

"Hmpf…" Knuckles muttered. "That guy is always weird."

"But he still cares…" Spirit added.

Knuckles frowned. "Shadow? Hah!"

"No really, he does." Spirit continued.

Knuckles chuckled, but let her get the last word.

"Want to check the library?"

"Yeah sure, thanks."

* * *

**Later…**

Shadow jumped from building to building.

Today, he was searching again. He was searching this night as well.

But this time… he searched for a man.

A man that had stole an important object.

He landed next to an apartment building, it felt like the right place.

Something told him Fury was there.

Shadow turned around, he heard footsteps.

An officer was coming.

Shadow moved into the darkness, but close to the building. He just couldn't be seen yet.

The officer went into the apartment building, so did Shadow, quietly.

He hide under the stair, waiting for the officer to leave.

"Oh my god! That stench!" The officer shouted, running out of the apartment building.

Shadow chuckled. If that officer couldn't take the stench, how was he going to take pain?

He was about to leave his hiding spot when he saw to females run towards the stairs.

It was Rouge and… AMY?

Shadow kept looking, wondering what they were doing there.

***KNOCK KNOCK!***

"I know you are in there." Amy said.

Shadow frowned, was she actually looking for the same guy he was?

She blew up the door with her hammer, shouting something.

"SONIC!"

Shadow couldn't stop from laughing quietly.

"Tsk…"

"_He's running for it."_

"_Sonova bitch!"_

That voice!

That was Fury in the end.

Shadow left his hiding place, entering the apartment.

Everyone had left through the window; it was just Shadow in the living room.

And of course… a book.

Shadow smiled evilly for himself, it was too easy.

"Thank you Amy." He said laughing.

He took the book, and opened it.

The language was old, but readable.

This could be what he was looking for.

"Perfect." He said before walking out of the apartment.

Suddenly…

'_Footsteps!'_

Shadow moved back into the apartment, and hide under the living room table.

Fury walked in, looking for the book.

"Where is it? Where, is, it?"

Shadow frowned, what did Fury want with the book?

It wasn't like he could use what was inside?

Right?

"Damn, that thing could have made me rich."

Shadow noticed something, next to Fury was a Chaos emerald.

It started to glow.

'_Ah shit! I have one on me! If Fury notices the glow he wi-'_

Fury turned around; he saw a bright light from the floor.

"Whata fuck?" he said, picking up the Emerald.

"Glowing? But why? I don't have ano-"

He stopped.

The light was focusing at something, like it was pointing at an object.

The table.

'_Ohshitohshitohshit! I don't have time for fights!'_

"Rule number one…" Fury started.

"Never bring shining objects to a sneaking mission… Shadow." Fury said, grinning at the table.

He send a kick towards it, hard enough to brake the table.

"Fuck!" Shadow said, rolling away.

***CRACK!***

Shadow stood up, holding his hands in fighting stand.

Fury did the same, chuckling.

"Shadow Shadow Shadow… You can do better than that."

Shadow looked angry at Fury.

"Stop playing with me…" He said coldly.

"Ooooh! The kid is pissed, I am SO scared. Heheheheh." Fury said, teasing evilly.

"Get away from the door." Shadow said.

"Get away from the book." Fury said back.

Both stood completely still.

Then Fury took out his silenced USP. "Don't move, kiddo. I don't want to blow your head just yet…"

Shadow took out a gun as well, grinning. "Two can play that game."

They just kept pointing their guns, waiting for something.

Shadow looked at Fury's hand, he was still holding the emerald. He could do his Chaos storm any time.

Fury grinned. "Like my emerald? Yeah, I know what you are thinking."

Fury tossed his gun towards Shadow, who catch it.

"I let you have two guns and I just use power of chaos, think you are faster than me?"

Shadow aimed at Fury, who moved the emerald up pointed at Shadow.

"Ready?" Fury said.

Shadow nodded.

"Three, two one…"

"CHA-"

Fury stopped in the middle, hearing a sound behind him.

He turned around and noticed the bat, Rouge, running towards him.

Shadow took his chance and shot Fury's legs.

"Gah!" Fury felled down on the ground.

He chuckled. "Nice move kid, never follow the rules, ey?"

Rouge picked the black 35 year old hedgehog up. "Who are you?" She asked.

"He is nobody." Shadow explained. "Just some ex-assassin or something, stealing relics."

Rouge nodded.

"I used to be more, actually… but you are pretty much telling the truth…" Fury added.

"What do you want me to do to him?" Rouge asked Shadow.

Fury just chuckled.

"Nothing, let him go. He can't do anything in a bunch of days with that leg injury."

Rouge nodded, dropping Fury on the floor.

"Ugh!"

Both of them left the building, leaving Fury alone in his apartment.

He attempted to stand up, and sat himself on what was left of the sofa.

He just kept chuckling. "Really, really interesting."

"I am going to get you Shadow, because now it is personal…"


	8. Chapter 8: Training and such

**-:There is no light where I stand:-**

**-:Chapter eight: Training and such:-**

"So who was that anyway?" Rouge asked while she and Shadow walked on the streets.

"Some guy named Fury… don't really know who he is." Shadow answered in his normal cold way.

"Well, I snatched his Chaos emerald. He won't be much trouble even if he does get back on his legs."

Shadow chuckled. "Maybe… maybe, but he might come…"

* * *

**Later****…**

"You are really, really interested in the past there, Spirit." Knuckles said, placing a "book" back in its shelf.

Spirit chuckled. "Yeah, that is just how I am. Don't know why though…"

Knuckles turned around, he had that feeling again.

"Man Shadow, you are fast sometimes. Getting creepy."

Shadow jus chuckled, throwing a book towards Knuckles.

Knuckles took the book and look at it. "Wow, this thing is old."

He opened and looked into it.

"Think you can read it?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles looked up to Shadow.

He nodded. "Might take some time, but I think I can handle the language."

Shadow nodded back, before looking over to Spirit.

"Get ready, training might come."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Fury frowned in pain as he dragged the bullets off his legs with the pincer.

"GAH!" Normally, he could ignore the pain, but not today.

He just didn't care about it, and the pain would be necessary for his next fight.

"Pain causes anger… anger causes winning…" He said to himself, grinning.

He dropped the pincer and took some bandage out of his locker, pulling them around his legs.

He kept grinning, pulling the bandage around.

"I will get you kid… whoever you are…"

He laughed loudly, getting himself up on his legs.

He looked around for his emerald, frowning.

"Mother fu-" He stopped, noticing his second emerald.

He smiled, and picked it up.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"** He was gone in an instant after that...

* * *

**Next day…**

"Okey, Spirit…" Knuckles said, holding the book.

They were in a chamber, used for training.

Spirit was standing not too far away from Shadow, as he was going to be here "dummy".

You know? The one she would try her skills on.

"Attract some ghosts… or stuff, and focus on that rock over there. Try commanding them to lift it."

Spirit looked around here, there were some guardians around but she didn't know if they would gladly help.

She tried attracting some, 5 came around her.

She held her hand out, focusing on a rock.

The ghost just chuckled; she was too weak in the beginning.

She kept focusing, ignoring the chuckles from the spirits.

She held another hand up, pointing on one of the spirits.  
She focused on that person, and tried to "drag" the ghost to its "mission".

Unwillingly, the ghost moved slowly towards the rock.

Too slow.

"Nothing is happening…" Shadow said.

"Shut up, Shadow. Let the girl take her time." Knuckles said, not liking Shadows attitude.

She kept focusing, trying to put some anger in the whole thing.

The ghost started to move faster, but kept resisting.

The ghost held his hand up, showing the naughty finger.

"**YOU CROSSED THE LINE!"** She shouted, and focused all her powers on the ghost.

Suddenly, a blue aura flew around the stone and made it fly out through the roof and into space.

Everyone blinked a couple of times.

"What…the… fuck?" Shadow said, slowly and surprised.

"Indeed." Knuckles agreed.

Spirit looked shocked at her hands, blinking.

"I think you put a little too much… anger there…" Knuckles said, closing the book.

"This is going to be a _**looooong**_ week…" Shadow said, sighing.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Fury jumped as high as he could, flying into the clouds.

He was also training; he did really not want to lose again.

As he flew into the air, he jumped from bird to bird, kicking anything dangerous that came in his way.

He then just enjoyed the feeling of falling down.

"Wai-whata fu-!"

Something suddenly came flying his way.

A ROCK?

"AH SHIT!"

It hit Fury in the stomach, sending him away on a flight.

He began to fall down, rolling around.

He had lost all control.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" He yelled, he was falling towards a lake.

He pulled out his emerald, wishing to god that he wouldn't drop it, and teleported himself out of there.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"**

Away into the distance…

* * *

**Next day…**

"Keep focusing on the rock; don't do anything stupid now…" Knuckles said.

Shadow chuckled, Spirit frowned.

She was NOT going to fail this time.

She thought…

The rock flew into Knuckles face, knocking him out.

"AH GAWD!"

***Thump!***

"Great… now your teacher is 50% dead…" Shadow said in an ironic way, chuckling.

Spirit sighed.

This WAS going to be a long week…

* * *

**Sorry for lack of updates, and sorry that the chapter was shorter then normally.**

**Next thing will probably longer.**

**Just remember, I do other stories as well.**

**So there might take some time.**

**LATAH!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ready yet?

**-:There is no light where I stand:-**

**-:Chapter nine: Ready yet?:-**

The stone hovered over the floor, spinning and shaking.

As Spirit moved her arm, the stone moved as well.

If her arm went up, the stone went u-… you get my point!

She sent the stone, and one hundred other stones, towards Shadow as she were testing her skills.

The stones flew towards Shadow like they were gun bullets, just flying towards him as they wanted nothing else then kick his ass.

He jumped, roller and dodged all rocks.

One almost hit him in between the legs, but he was able to grab it.

He jumped onto a table and ducked.

Spirit smiled and took her chance, and the table suddenly flew up, sending Shadow into the air.

He HADN'T expected **that**!

As he flied into the air, a rock flew towards his head.

It was just about to hit him in the eyes and knock him out, but it stopped.

But that wasn't all, Shadow, the table and the rock just FREEZED in the air.

Shadow looked around confused as Knuckles clapped his hands.

"Outstanding, eheheheheh… always fun to see Shadow get his ass kicked." Knuckles said, smiling at Spirit.

"Thank you." She said with a warm grin, still pointing her hands towards Shadow, the rock and the table.

"What?" Shadow asked, confused. "She didn't win, something just froze everything."

Knuckles chuckled, looking up at Shadow as he was stuck in the air.

"Shadow… she was just about to make that rock hit your face, the table hit your back and then brake all your bones on the ground. But she didn't because she froze everything, including you."

Shadow moved his eyes; it showed that Knuckles was right.

If Spirit had continued, he had died.

Well… he had died if he wasn't the ultimate life form.

But if she had continued, he had probably got screwed.

"I could have handle it, she didn't have to freeze time or shit." He said, not enjoying the fact that he could get owned any time by a girl.

Spirit giggled, and moved the table, the rock and Shadow back to their positions.

Knuckles laughed, shaking his head.

Shadow muttered something, frowned and looked pissed at the two.

But he then shook his head, smiled and walked over to Spirit, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Nice job, you got me there." He said, smiling.

He then quickly moved his hand away and his smile vanished like it never existed.

"But I could still have won!" he said, looking at Knuckles.

Spirit giggled and pushed Shadow a little. "Someone is jealous…"

Knuckles kept laughing and Shadow just frowned.

"Whatever…" He said, but chose to give Spirit a short smile.

He looked over to Knuckles. "Hey laughter-retard!"

Knuckles suddenly stopped laughing and looked offended at Shadow.

"I want to learn now." Shadow said, chuckling.

"Sorry assho- I mean Shadow, but your powers need to come by itself."

Shadow frowned. "Wait… so I need to wait like 10 years?"

Knuckles nodded.

'_Fuck…'_

"He has to wait, but not that long." Spirit said, placing her hand on Shadows shoulder.

"Huh?" The two guys said.

"A friend told me." She said.

Shadow just nodded, feeling confused.

Spirit gazed quickly behind her, looking at one of the spirits.

The female blond one.

"What you looking at?" Shadow asked, curiously.

"Nothing you need to know… yet." She said with a smile, looking at him.

Shadow found himself chuckle.

"So what do we do now?" Shadow asked, looking towards Knuckles.

"Well… I was thinking about kicking your ass." A familiar, cocky voice said.

Everyone looked up. Hanging there in a rope was no other then Fury.

He was holding a short rifle, pointing it at Shadow.

"Hi kiddo." He said, chuckling. "Mind giving me the book before I kick your ass as I promised?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**

**To be continued :3**

**Hope ya liked :D**

**(Also sorry it was short :( ...)  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise

**-:There is no light where I stand:-**

**-:Chapter ten: Surprise:-**

Fury landed in the middle of the room, everyone around him.

He moved around, pointing his rifle at everyone.

"Don't try anything..." He said with a grin.

"Shadow..." Knuckles said, pissed. "Who the fuck is this?"

"Name's Fury, now hand me the book." Fury said with a nod, holding his hand out.

"I don't think so." Shadow said, grinning.

Fury chuckled, pointing the rifle at Shadow.

"Want to fight? Because this time I wont loose..."

Shadow moved an eyebrow. "Really? You sure about that?"

Suddenly the rifle flew up in the air, away from Fury and landed in Spirit's hands.

"Don't move!" She said, pointing the gun at Fury.

He turned around, looked at spirit and gave her an grin.

"Nice power you got there... but I'm sure you never used a gun before..." He said, chuckling.

***CLICK***

"But I have..." Shadow said, pointing a gun at Fury's back.

Fury moved his head a little, gazed at the gun and chuckled a little.

"Rule number two kid... keep an eye on what your enemy is holding..."

Shadow frowned, not sure what Fury was talking about...

Until he saw what he was holding, a chaos emerald.

"Oh shi-!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

***ZZZDM!***

"..."

Spirit and Knuckles blinked, what just happen?

In front of them was... nothing... at all...

Just the gun, on the ground... laying there...

"They... disappeared...?" Spirit said, confused.

"No..." Knuckles explained. "They are still around, just a bit faster..."

* * *

**Meanwhile...well kinda...**

Shadow blinked and moved his head, trying to understand what happen.

Then he saw it, time had froze.

The whole room, Spirit and Knuckles seemed to be gray and frozen.

But Shadow and Fury... they were still colorful and dangerous.

"Wake up kiddo!" Fury said, sending several punches towards Shadow.

Shadow quickly moved his head towards the enemy and blocked the attacks as good as he could.

A fist to the face, blocked. A kick to the leg, blocked.

A giant strike with the leg towards his stomach, WHILE sending a punch towards the face.

Not blocked...

Shadow flew towards the wall, hitting it hard.

"GAH!"

"Come on kid... already giving up?"

Shadow got up on his feet and dashed towards Fury who had his arms open.

He jumped in mid-air, sending several kicks towards Fury.

"Blocked... missed, totally failed." Fury said with a grin as he blocked the kick to the groin, the face and... as he grabbed Shadow in the arm and started swinging him around.

"You spin me right round, ahahahahah."

Shadow got enough of it, he was so pissed that he could blow the planet.

He moved his leg as he was spinning around, sending Fury into the air.

"Wha?"

As Fury flew into the air, rolling around and loosing control, Shadow took out his emerald.

"Chaos spear!"

Powerful golden, and dangerous lighting bolts flew into the air, boosting towards Fury.

"Who is the newbie now... old man?"

***PZZZD!***

Time suddenly moved again, the colors came back.

"Shadow!" Spirit said, running towards the black hedgehog.

Knuckles looked to his right, seeing the toasted Fury on the ground. "Nice job..."

"Great, you got him!" Spirit said, cheering.

"Don't throw a party just yet..." Shadow said, moving his hand with the emerald down slowly.

"...geh... I gotta admit... that hurts..." Fury said, standing up.

Everyone looked towards him, how could he still be awake?

"But... I don't loose... that easily..."

He walked slowly towards Shadow, his hand shaking.

Shadow grinned, did this old guy really think he still could fight?

Fury moved the emerald over his wounds, healing himself.

Shadow frowned, this guy was not going to give up.

But before anyone could do anything, Spirit stood in the way.

"Huh?"

"Please... stop fight for a short time..." She said slowly and calmly.

Shadow and Fury frowned, what was up?

"I think I need to tell you guys something... about your connection..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUU-**

**WTF?**

**WHATS GOING ON?**

**To be continued :3**


End file.
